disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KickinIt4life/Karate vs Girlfriend
Hi guys! So this fanfic is when Kick already happened. Give me your honest opinion so that I can change it here and there. Oh, and please don't edit anything! At Dojo- Jack & Kim walk in holding hands & laughing. Rudy: Where have you guys been?! You're 45 minutes late! Jack: Sorry Rudy. We were just at Falafel Phil's for our date. Kim: Hey, I'll go change into my gi since Mr Grouchy Pants over here is upset. Jack: (chuckles) Kim: (grins & runs into girl's bathroom) Rudy: Jack, you can't afford to waste anymore time! The 3rd degree black belt tournament is just next week & you missed out the last two practices because of Kim. You have to stop hanging out with her for a while. Jack: (sighs) I know but I still haven't told her about the tournament. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Rudy: You have to tell her sooner or later. Next day at Jack's locker- Kim: Hey Jack wanna go for a movie after school? Jack: Um, I um, have a um, dentist appointment after school! Sorry Kim. Kim: But you have perfect teeth! Jack: Yeah but I have to go for a um,check up. Kim: (sad and disappointed expression) Well later then. (walks away sadly) Jack: Phew! Jerry: Dude, what was that? Jack: (explains situation to Jerry & Eddie) Eddie: She's eventually gonna find out & it's not gonna be pretty. Jack: All I have to do is just keep on making up new lies.Still, I feel a bit guilty.(frowns & bites lip) Jerry: Suspect is found guilty of lying. (grins) Next day at Kim's locker- Jack: Hey Kim. Look I'm really sorry but I can't go to Circus Burger with you this afternoon. I have uh, loads of homework to complete so I can't hang out. Kim: Since it's homework I understand. But don't ditch me tomorrow! Jack: (nervously) Sure thing! Kim: (shuts locker & walks away) Jack: (lets out a deep sigh & turns around) Eddie & Jerry: (shakes heads disapprovingly at the same time) Jack: (rolls eyes but still guilty) At Dojo- (Jack checking phone for texts) (DING! New text) (By Kim) Hey Jack where r u? I thought we were suppose to hang out at my house today!:( Jack: (face palms & sighs) (By Jack) Sorry Kim. My mom's birthday is 2day so my mom is hving a bday lunch. So so sorry! :( (DING! New text from Kim) C'mon Jack! U ditched me 4 2days already but 3?! Nvm then. See u 2morrow. Rudy: Hey Jack. Ready for practice? Jack: (sighs) Sure. After 30 minutes- Kim: (storms in angrily) JACK BREWER!!! YOU LIAR! Firstly,you said you had to go to your mom's birthday lunch so why are you here?! And secondly, I was just on the phone with your mom cos I called her to wish her a happy birthday. But she said her birthday was not until next month. So I asked her where were you and she said you were at the dojo! Jack: Look, Kim, I can explain- Rudy: (comes out of office) Hey Kim, guess what? Jack has been chosen to compete in the 3rd degree black belt tournament and- oh you didn't tell her about it yet.(grimaces) Kim: So you've been ditching me because of a tournament?! Why couldn't you have told me the truth?! That's it, this relationship is over!(stomps out angrily) Jack: (buries head in hands) Next day at Falafel Phil's with Milton- Jack:...so now she won't forgive me. Milton: Why couldn't you have told her the truth? I know you didn't want to hurt her feelings but she would've understood. Jack: It's just complicated. C'mon Milton, you had a girlfriend before me, you should know how to deal with this. Milton: Well... why don't you try apologising to her by doing something big? You know, Bobby Wasabi style. Jack: There is no way I'm going to do that. What would I do? Use a jetpack and sky write "I'm Sorry Kim"? Milton: That might not be a good idea. The smoke chemicals might pollute the air which causes- Jack: Moving on! Milton: Well, there is another way... Tournament Day- Judge: Jack Brewer is finally a 3rd degree black belt! (Crowd cheers.) (Kim watches angrily by the doorway and rolls here eyes. She's about to leave when...) Jack: I would like to say something. I haven't been totally honest with someone lately and have been ditching her. But I would like to say that I'm really truly sorry and was hoping (takes out a bouquet of roses) that she would forgive me?(looks directly at Kim and smiles) Crowd: Aww... Jack:Hey, hey, I'm not proposing or anything. Kim:(blushes)Yes, Jack, I forgive you! (Runs to Jack & hugs him) Crowd cheers. Again. (Crowd starts to leave) Jack: I am soooooooo sorry Kim. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. Kim: Well, you came around in the end. But Jack, can you promise me this one very special thing and try not to break it? Jack: (nods) Kim: Promise me that you will ALWAYS tell me the truth, no matter how much it will hurt me. Ok? Jack:(smiles) Absolutely. Oh, and I was hoping we would be able to go out. You know, since I ditched you 3 times. The choice is yours, madam. (bows) Kim:(laughs) I think Falafel Phil's would be okay. Jack:(smiles & puts his arm around Kim) THE END Category:Blog posts